What's my name? - UsUk
by Maria Senju
Summary: Arthur went to a pop store to buy Alfred a CD. What if something happens thanks to that? [first fic]


He entered in the shop, the music shop. The one that the American had told him to go. And why? Because he was too sick to go by himself, and like Arthur couldn't say "No Alfred, I will not buy you a Rihanna CD just because you want to hear music and there is no internet because you are a bloody wanker ho forgot to pay the internet rend!". Well, he was and he is brave enough to do that, but he accidentally broke Alfred's MP3, and Canada was with the MP4, so...

The shop was full of people, most of them in their fifteen, and a new pop song was passing by. How pretty! A punk-rock fan, with apparently twenty seven years, entered in a pop-store full of teens. And better! The punk-rock fan was older than all of them together!

"Fuck you America..." the Brit mumbled.

He walked through the shop, looked over all the albums that the singer had, pick the one that Alfred had told him and leave to the row of the CDs store. And what a row! Why the hell was everyone on that shop by the way?

"You're here to!" he shuddered. This voice...

"Sp... Antonio?"

"Yeah, it's me... Romano wants a CD, so, here I am! Soy tan querido, no soy?"

"And do you know why is there so many people here?" he asked, forgetting about the 'and how hell are you in America' question.

"New Lady Gaga album. That's what Lovino wanted. And you?" the Spaniard was smiling lightly as ever, and wearing red jeans with a white shirt. Arthur was wearing black jeans with a blue Sex Pistols shirt.

"Alfred got sick... And forgot to pay the internet rend. He's a bloody git, what did you expect?"

"I think I didn't ask you if he was or not a childish person, but well... It's good to know that you're still the same!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing... When Alfred feel better, we can all go to some pub to drink!" he said, putting his arms on the air and almost dropping the CD.

"With you? Well, that's a different thing... What are you doing here, in America, by the way?"

"Que estás diciendo, idiota?" he said "Alfred haven't told you about Canada's party?"

Ho, the party. He had totally forgot about Canada's birthday... How ironic. The two nations kept talking for twenty minutes, the time that took for the row to get shorter. In that twenty minutes, they saw lots of things, like, teens going mad because de CDs that they wanted were sold out, or older people losing their minds because the _absolutely grow-up teens w_ere having an excellent behavior...

When they ended up buying their stuff, they said goodbye to each other and ran to their ex-litter bros house (or hotel).

"England, you're back!" the American yelled, when he saw the Englishman on the hallway, with two plastic bags full of things. Wait, two plastic bags full of things? This made the American very confused "What's all of that?"

"Ho, I was walking on the street on my way back home, when I saw a candy shop. Like you are sick, I thought that I could allow myself to buy you something... But if you don't want, I can give it to Spain."

"No!" he screamed. Then, he got up from the sofa and hugged the other very strong, with a large grin on his face "Thanks England, you're the best!"

"I know I am. Now, let me go!" he dropped the bags on the floor.

"No way... Where's the CD?"

"Maybe in my hand?"

America grabbed the CD and put it on the player. Then, he grabbed Arthur by the legs (again) and made the both of them spin.

"What the... Let me go!" the other cried "I'm saying! I will throw this all down the window!"

"So dance with me!" he put the Brit down.

"What? You know I-"

"Don't like pop that much. I know, I know... But dude! I'm feeling a lot better! And I wanna dance with ya." he stared deep in the emerald eyes of his _friend_ , and England just sigh and rolled his eyes. "Yes! I will choose a better song than _'__S&M'_!

He took a look at the CD's playlist and then, after short seconds, chose one "This one is good"

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

Arthur laugh "Really?"

"Yeah, really!" he put the volume higher and grabbed England by the wrist "Now tell me... '_What's my name? What's my name?_'

They dance through all of the rap part (or tried, because Arthur was too busy laughing of Alfred and Alfred was too busy trying to not laugh of Arthur). And then, for America's surprise, Arthur started to sing.

"_Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a __boy__ like me"_

Alfred grinned.

"_Hey boy, I really wanna be with you. 'Cause you just my type! __Oh na na na na"_

And they laugh, most Alfred then Arthur. A laugh that, don't ask the awesome author how, turned into a kiss, and a kiss that, on Canada's birthday, turned into a 'How the hell are you and _my _little England?' from France.


End file.
